


Dimly Lit

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.<br/>Natsu and Gray have fun in a different kind of club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimly Lit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.
> 
> Small drabble I felt like writing. Will probably appear in another story. Unbeta-ed.

Dimly lit

 

The undulating of the hips of the belly dancer were moving alongside to the music. Soft chimes coming from the belt at the same time that light hit and scintillated off of it.

Tendrils of smoke were coming from the audience, where it lay in darkness, people in several stages of undress were looking up approvingly.

On the walls there were alcoves, small pockets of privacy, dimly lit.

Natsu and Gray were occupying one of those alcoves, semi-hidden by a flimsy curtain. They were both relaxed, limbs tangled as their faces were almost too close, lips almost touching.

Natsu started moving, so that his back was resting against the padded wall, taking the chance to manoeuvre Gray to rest between his legs, back against Natsu’s chest. His arms were quick to circle Gray’s waist. His palms were splayed on the other’s slightly cold skin, possessively. Gray’s exhales were even but Natsu could feel the quickening heartbeat. He nibbled on the junction between neck and shoulder of the dark haired one, smirking as he elicited a shaking breath. He was also thankful of the other’s almost constant nakedness – it was quite… handy, no pun intended…

“Relax,” he said in between kisses.

Gray’s breathing started to become laboured and he grasped Natsu’s tighs, which were bracketing his legs. Behind he could feel Natsu’s growing hardness.

“Fuck. Will you stop that? Or do something?” he managed to grit out.

“You’re always so bossy…” Natsu nuzzled the back of Gray’s head, inhaling his scent. At the same time his right hand slipped under the waistband of Gray's pants, palming his erection.

“You fucking tease!” Gray tried to arch up, at the same time that he felt the urge to grind down.

The tempo of the sensual music outside their alcove slowed some. The dancer on the stage did a small twirl, the skirt rising and showing his toned legs. The belt chimed softly as did her bracelets. Long, glossy black hair was flowing freely over her shoulders and barely concealed breasts.

Natsu could hear noises from the other patrons, coming from far, far away but his focus was on Gray who had stopped, seemingly frozen and who was riveted on the dancer. Well, Natsu couldn’t have that, could he? His hand slipped inside and curled around the dark haired youth’s member, which was erect from his previous ministrations.

A gasp caught in Gray’s throat and he settled more heavily against Natsu, one hand coming up to grab onto the pink hair.

Natsu couldn’t help but adjust his grip and continue stroking him, worshiping the back of his neck, laying a number of kisses and bites. Gray’s hands went to Natsu’s forearms and he relaxed on the embrace, hips arching up towards the hand that continuously played his body (and oh so well).

The tempo of the music increased, as did the dancer, movements getting more provocative, Natsu’s hand also moving faster in a way to match it.

“Natsu…” Gray’s groan hung in the air before the dark haired one threw his head back and came with a moan.

From far away he could hear his name being called breathily. Warmth hit his back but Gray didn’t mind. Feeling too languorous in the other’s arms.

As the music changed into a calmer one, both lay sated and entwined in the alcove, their little world.


End file.
